


'Experimenting' With a Hive Knight

by Lana_the_salty_banana



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Implied Death, Implied vaginal sex, Interspecies Sex, Oral, Other, Titan, a bit of humor, awoken - Freeform, hive knight, technically corruption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 16:31:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18595144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lana_the_salty_banana/pseuds/Lana_the_salty_banana
Summary: Ilana, an awoken titan goes exploring the hive tunnels beneath the cosmodrome. She finds a very interesting knight that she gets very intimate with.I had a couple plans to maybe continue this in the future, maybe I will, but we'll see





	'Experimenting' With a Hive Knight

           “Remind me why we’re here Ilana?” The ghost hovered in front of her guardian, stopping her dead in her tracks. “The Cosmodrome hasn’t seen any relevant activity since Oryx fell. Heck, ever since the Red Legion came around they’ve been almost completely inactive.

           Ilana pushed her ghost aside, smiling beneath her helmet. “Listen Anya, we’re not here because of any normal hive activity. We’re here for…an experiment.”

           Anya sighed as she followed Ilana into the cave system, lighting it up for her. “Listen, your ‘experiments’ worry me. Last time you tried to experiment on a Fallen captain and I had to resurrect you five times. I’m surprised he didn’t try to go for me.”

           “Because he was enjoying it~” The awoken Titan stopped in front of a sheer wall, running her hand along the stone. “Here.” She reeled her arm back, arc light sparking along its length and she punched the wall, a small explosion emanating through the caves, and the wall collapsing.

           “So, do you WANT any of the hive here to actually find us or?” Anya scanned the immediate area, no hive activity on her sensors.

           “Well, maybe that is the plan, we do need a test subject after all.” Ilana stepped over the rubble of the wall, looking about the new room. Hive growth covered every inch of the walls, this part of their breeding grounds had obviously never been found, until now that is.

           “So, what? Are we looking for a brood queen? Or something else? You know I could help you a lot more if you simply told me what you were looking for.” Anya floated amongst the rocks and crags, searching every corner for any sign of hive. Yet there was nothing, which unsettled her more than if it was bustling with activity.

           “No, Just a knight.” Ilana summoned her hammer of sol, eyeing a small crack in the far wall. She took aim and threw. The hammer shattered upon impact, taking the rest of the wall with it. A sound of stress was heard above their heads, they looked up then back to each other.

           “Careful with taking out walls like that. It doesn’t sound like this cave system was intended for a titan to go…spelunking in them.” Ilana scoffed and kept walking, Anya following close behind. “And what do you mean a knight? There’re hundreds of knights, usually. What could be so special about this one?”

           Ilana gazed down a deep crevasse, looking for a safer way down. “This knight wasn’t an issue, that’s why I’m interested in it.” Ilana shook her head, then took the leap. It was remarkable to see such a deep cave system on earth, the hive must have dug this as a back-up, in case their normal came under attack by guardians…which it did.

           Ilana landed with an echoing thud, brushing her armor off. Anya floated down to her, scanning around them. “If the knight wasn’t an issue why are we trying to find it?”

           “No, I mean. It didn’t attack guardians, even when Omnigul was in the picture.” Ilana continued deeper into the depths, traversing easily over boulders and crags.

           “I’m still confused.” Ilana shook her head, continuing on. “Don’t you shake your head at me!”

           “Calm down. Fine. The only real interest I have in the knight is-” The echoing roar shook the stone, they looked across the hall to a single knight, standing alone, staring at them. “From what I’ve seen, he’s peaceful, relatively.”

           The knight slowly approached Ilana, slowly, as if cautious, or scared. “Why is it…what is that?” Anya floated close to Ilana as the knight approached, then she saw it. She, herself, had never known much about hive biology, how they reproduced and spawned, but she had never seen…that.

           “Oh, its just a sign he’s pent up. Isn’t it, big boy?” Ilana removed her helmet, meeting the knight as it got closer to Ilana. The knight was panting, it wasn’t neverous, it was in heat, that shouldn’t be possible though.

           “Um…Ilana, I don’t think this is a good idea. You don’t need a hive knight to…get off.” If Anya could blush, she’d be brighter than a tomato.

           “Think of it more as…research.” Ilana stripped her chest plate off, revealing her strong body, one she was very proud of. The knight’s ‘sword’ lurched at the sight, he was enjoying this.

           Ilana grabbed hold of it, feeling the size, weight, and power of it, this was going to be fun. “So…should I just stand by for a resurrection?” Anya floated away, not wanting to be anywhere near Ilana right now.

           “Sure. You do that.” Ilana was already focused on the knight, and him alone. She grabbed his member, the throbbing flesh hot enough for her to feel them through her gloves. “Come on, lets see how hive have fun~”

           The knight didn’t respond, at least, not with words. It reached down, grabbing Ilana’s head, pulling her down on his dick. She happily obliged, opening her mouth to take the huge cock inside her mouth. It was huge.

           Ilana had taken several cocks before, being a guardian doesn’t mean she didn’t have needs, but none even came remotely close to this. Rigged and chitinous, like the rest of his body, Ilana almost drooled around it’s cock.

           She didn’t have the leisure to drool, the hive roughly forced her down on its cock, actually groaning from the pleasure it was receiving. Ilana’s throat felt stretched, her jaw felt almost shattered…she loved it.

           The knight reached it’s free hand, gripping onto Lana’s head, squeezing it hard, before roughly fucking her face. Ilana was strong, she’d taken knights head on countless times, but feeling the knight use her face like a sex toy, pleasuring itself at her discomfort…it was unreal.

           She tried forcing off, to get some air, but she underestimated the strength of the knight. It did more than hold her down, it brutalized her face. Her whole world started going black, her lungs losing air, eyes streaming tears and rolling back, it felt like she was bout to die. Then she felt it.

           The knight shivered in her throat, and it came its dark load inside her. She’d been burned and poisoned by wizards, this felt similar to that, but in liquid form, and inside her. The knight pulled out, feeling like it ripped some of her throat with it, as it shot the rest of its dark seed over her.

           Ilana fell back, coughing and gagging, choking on the knights evil cum. It felt nice, but she wasn’t even close to done yet, and neither was the knight. Ilana ripped off the rest of her armor, revealing her soaking pussy.

           “C-come on.” Her voice was hoarse and cracked, she wouldn’t be able to make much noise from now on, and that suited the knight just fine.

           It stood over her, cock still throbbing hard, as it picked her up, lined his cock up, and rammed in.~

           “You okay there…idiot?”

           “A-Anya? Wh-what…” Ilana sat up, her head spinning and body aching, she felt like she just got smashed by an ogre…many times.

           “You’re still in one piece, now you are at least.” Any sounded annoyed, Ilana didn’t blame her.

           “The knight?”

           “He’s gone. He had his way with you, which I recorded, since I know you’re sick like that, and then left. He seemed satisfied…in a, weird, demonic hive sort of way.”

           Ilana smiled as she stood up, her whole body fighting against her. “Ow. Yeah, I can still feel it.” She looked her body over. The energy coursing through her had…changed, slightly. She smiled, quite the interesting side effect. “So…lets get our stories straight for Zavala.”

           “Oh, don’t worry, I won’t say anything. I can’t wait to see how to you fail to explain this one. But on the bright side,” Anya led Ilana to her armor, the pieces still scattered about, “if anyone would like to know about your…special knight, I think Eris Morn would LOVE to know how to make a new hive god.”

           “Very funny.”


End file.
